Master with Orange Hair
by SheWonGirl
Summary: Gadis manis itu gemetar lagi sebelum mengetuk pintu, ia belum bisa menghilangkan nervous-nya pada direktur orange. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu berbahan kayu oak itu terbuka dan sialnya gadis itu kaget. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan kepalanya jatuh duluan ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan orang yang membuka pintu itu belum menyadari dirinya../RnR Mina/M for Safe :D/Baca aja biar tahu :3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ampe matipun Bleach milik Tite Kubo dan itu tak bisa diganggu gugat ._.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Romance

Rate : M for Save

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-

Biasanya author pada ngasih sign **DLDR ( DON'T LIKE DON'T READ )**

Tapi aku beda** DLDR **ku untuk** YOU DON'T LIKE IT IF YOU DON'T READ IT :D**

**Master with Orange Hair ©_SheWonGirl_**

Gadis itu menendang ban mobilnya keras dan kasar bahkan ujung _high heels_-nya sedikit terkena goresan, lecet. Ia membanting kunci roda yang dipegangnya begitu saja. Sejurus kemudian ia memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar, dari tadi dia berada di jalanan yang begitu sepi. Jalan itu remang, bahkan gelap. Penyinaran hanya berasal dari lampu senternya yang tergeletak kaku di aspal. Sekelilingnya hanyalah pepohonan besar menjulang yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Hujan masih mengguyur deras. Butiran air langit yang terjatuh dari bentangan kain hitam temaram itu begitu besar, mengenai tubuh mungil gadis itu yang semakin kedinginan, sakit sekali rasa tubuhnya terhujam air seperti itu. Gadis itu menunduk lagi, berjongkok, beralaskan kakinya yang mulai kebas. Sekali lagi, ia menggigil hebat, giginya bergemeletuk, bergesekan satu dengan yang lainnya. Tangannya terulur menggerakkan kunci roda yang berbentuk L itu lagi, berusaha melepaskan baut yang ke dua.

"Sial!" umpat gadis manis bersurai _raven_ itu kesal sekaligus tak percaya. Kenapa ban mobilnya harus bocor dijalanan sepi seperti ini bahkan ban mobil depannya terselip di tanah berlumpur.

Gadis _raven _itu bangkit lagi, ia meninggalkan begitu saja pekerjaan melepas baut yang mungkin sudah setengahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke pintu depan mobil dengan lambang empat lingkaran miliknya itu -_audi_- dan dua detik kemudian ia melihat seberkas cahaya dari kejauhan, memantul di batang pepohonan lalu berbelok kearah selatan. Secepat kilat gadis _raven _itu membanting pintu mobilnya dan menguncinya, ia berusaha berlari mengikuti arah cahaya itu. Sedikit bodoh memang jika ia berharap bisa mengejar mobil itu apalagi menghentikannya. Tapi ia tak peduli, pikirannya sejenak kosong, lebih mengikuti perasaannya daripada logikanya.

Gadis itu sedikit kaget ketika didapatinya sebuah _mansion _yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Sedikit tak percaya tapi gadis itu semakin berjalan mendekat, ia berjinjit ketika mendapati lampu pagar yang menyala begitu terang. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk merasa, belum terlalu hangat. 'Apa mungkin mobil itu tadi pemilik _mansion _ini?' pikir gadis itu.

Gadis _raven _itu mengelus lengannya, berseberangan, mencoba menghangatkan badannya yang semakin dingin akibat derasnya air hujan dan angin kencang. Ia melangkah cepat menuju gerbang besi hitam yang berukirkan ular naga, mencoba membukannya dan ia berhasil masuk. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil melewati taman sebelum menuju teras _mansion _yang agak jauh dari jalanan utama tempat mobilnya terselip. Ia menaiki 5 buah anak tangga, badannya semakin menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil mengesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan ia tempelkan tangannya ke wajahnya.

"Tempat yang bagus," gumamnya.

Sebelum ia mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu oak itu, gadis _raven_ melirik dirinya sendiri. Celana hitamnya penuh dengan lumpur akibat cipratan air hujan, kemeja putihnya sedikit tembus pandang dibagian dada, blazer hitam ¾ lengan nya masih melekat tapi sedikit ketat, dirinya sama sekali tak mirip seorang akuntan dan itu mungkin diperparah dengan wajah dan kepalaya. Dia tampak seperti sesuatu yang bahkan kucing pun tak sudi mendekat.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Lalu dengan segera ia memencet bel rumah yang –juga–berbentuk naga didekat pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu dibuka. Seorang pria botak dengan sorot mata yang tak begitu bersahabat menyambut gadis itu di pintu.

"Maaf nona, disini kami tidak menerima tamu," ucap laki-laki itu dingin. "Dan juga bagaimana kau bisa melewati gerbang itu, kau itu _stalker_, heh?" lanjutnya.

'Aku? _Stalker_? Apa maksudnya?' pikir gadis _raven_ itu tak mengerti.

"Bukan!" sahut gadis mungil itu cepat, "To .. tolong aku," ucapnya tergagap karena kedinginan. "Mobilku kempes, bocor. Aku basah kuyup dan ke..dinginan, aku but..tuh tempat untuk me..ngering..kan baju," ucapnya. Kemudian yang terdengar adalah giginya bergemeletuk, bertambah mengigil karena dingin. Logikanya masih bisa sedikit bekerja, apa dia memang harus memohon masuk? Tapi jika tidak ia bisa mati kedinginan.

Laki-laki botak itu merengut pada si gadis mungil. Tapi kemudian dari dalam sepertinya ada seseorang yang berjalan kearah pintu. Gadis itu bisa meendengar langkah kaki yang begitu lebar.

"Kenapa kau berdiri lama sekali di depan pintu Ikkaku?" tanya seseorang itu pada si pria plontos. Dia berjalan mendekat, dari tubuhnya menguar wangi _citrus _yang begitu kentara sampai dapat menusuk indera penciuman si gadis _raven_.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya dia ini hanya _stalker_ mu," jawabnya singkat dan berat.

Orang yang berbicara dari dalam itu tepat dibelakang kepala plontos. Si gadis _raven_ lebih mendongakkan kepalanya karena ukuran lelaki yang memanggil orang bernama Ikkaku itu lebih tinggi. Gadis itu masih menggigil saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Laki – laki dibelakang kepala pelontos tak kalah menakjubkan. Pria itu bersurai _orange_.

"Kau pasti kedinginan," ucap lelaki itu tulus, "Biarkan dia masuk Ikkaku," perintahnya.

Laki-laki plontos itu sedikit tak percaya pada pendengarannya, mungkin karena si rambut _orange_ mengijinkan gadis _raven_ itu masuk. Ia menyiutkan matanya yang sudah sipit tanda kesal.

"Masuklah, _master_ mengijinkan tapi jika kau macam-macam aku tak segan membuangmu keluar," ucapnya sadis.

"Ikkaku, aku mendengarmu! Jika kau menghawatirkanku suruh saja dia menandatangani surat perjanjian," ucap lelaki berambut _orange_ itu yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

Lelaki plontos itu melirik si gadis _raven_ lalu tersenyum senang dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. 'Auranya seperti habis menang lotre jutaan yen saja,' pikirnya lalu ujung bibirnya memberenggut sedikit.

"Ikutilah dia dan saat aku kembali aku akan menghancurkanmu," ucap lelaki plontos itu, hiperbola akan kata-katanya.

'Menakjubkan sekali,' pikir gadis _raven_ itu. Lalu dia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, "Sumimasen," ucap gadis itu.

Saat laki-laki itu menutup pintu, gadis _raven_ segera mengikuti laki-laki berambut cepak menaiki tangga, sedangkan saat gadis itu melirik kemana si kepala plontos, orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak jauh dari pintu.

"Jangan kau ambil kata-katanya nona, dia memang sedikit _sarkastik_," ucap laki-laki berambut _orange_ itu. Gadis itu yakin kalau laki-laki _orange_ mengembangkan senyuman agar si gadis tak terlalu tersinggung.

Gadis _raven_ itu tersenyum kecut, "Maaf, malam-malam seperti ini merepotkan anda," ucap gadis itu merasa bersalah, beberapa detik berlalu dan yang terdengar hanya suara sepatu dan _high heels_. Lelaki _orange_ itu berhenti sejenak di anak tangga lalu ia tersenyum menatap si gadis _raven_. Gadis _raven_ itu sedikit salah tingkah ketika lelaki _orange_ itu menatapnya dengan sorotan mata yang hangat.

Gadis itu juga berhenti, jarak mereka hanya dua buah anak tangga, lalu gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Juga, aku tidak berniat macam-macam," ucap gadis _raven_ itu, ada getaran dalam suaranya karena pengaruh air hujan. Ia merekatkan rahangnya, tak enak jika giginya bergemeletuk lagi.

"Sepertinya kata-kata asistenku berdampak buruk terhadapmu nona, percayalah, dia hanya _overprotective _padaku," jelasnya. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kuchi..ki Ruk ... hatttsssshhhhiiii,"

"Tak seharusnya aku mengajakmu mengobrol, kau harus segera ganti baju," ucapnya, ia tersenyum penuh pengertian. Lalu ia berjalan lagi dan gadis Kuchiki itu mengikutinya lagi.

**Master with Orange Hair ©_SheWonGirl_**

Laki-laki itu membuka almari pakaiannya, mencoba memilih kemeja yang paling kecil dari koleksinya. Gadis Kuchiki itu mengamati si pria berambut _orange_, penyelamatnya. Laki-laki itu mempunyai wajah tampan, garis wajahnya begitu seksi, badannya tegap dan berbahu lebar. Ia terlonjak kaget saat lelaki itu memegang bahunya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu nona Kuchiki?" tanyanya.

"Emhh.. Maaf," jawab Kuchiki. _Amethys-_nya beradu pandang dengan amber lelaki itu. Amber lelaki itu tampak menghanyutkan.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Disitu kamar mandinya," ucapnya lalu menunjukkan pintu kamar mandi.

Gadis Kuchiki segera mengambil baju yang disodorkan padanya, "Kau bisa menggunakan handuk yang ada didalam," lanjut laki-laki _orange_ itu.

"Arigatou," ucapnya cepat lalu dia berjalan ke kamar mandi melupakan kakinya yang kebas lagi.

Laki-laki berambut _orange_ tersenyum ketika mendapati blazer berpita gadis Kuchiki itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan resleting celana yang terbuka.

"Apa aku memang seharusnya menuruti perkataan si plontos?" ucapnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu menutup pintu kamar mandi, hal pertama yang ia lakukan ialah membuka _high heels_ nya secara kasar. Air hujan yang menggenang menyebabkan kakinya berubah, sedikit aneh. Pandangan matanya kabur. Otaknya terasa seperti es ketika ujung kakinya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi, terlalu dingin. Setelah menjatuhkan blazernya di meja marmer dekat _bath up_ tiba-tiba tangannya mati rasa, gemetar tak terkendali dan dari waktu ke waktu bahkan ujung jarinya tergelincir, tak bisa membuka kancing baju yang berukuran kecil. Dia gemetar begitu keras hingga tulang terasa sakit .

"Sialan," cercanya, air hujan dan angin kencang membuat tubuhnya lemah. Ia mencoba lagi.

Pintu terbuka. "Kuchiki_-san_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si rambut _orange_ yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kamar mandi.

"Tidak, kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja," dia melangkah ke dalam, sosok itu sedikit gelap, goyah dalam pandangannya yang kabur.

"Tolong, pergilah," ucap gadis itu.

"Dan menemukan kau mati di lantai dalam satu jam? Aku kira tidak," tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia membuka lengan kemejanya sendiri lalu menggulungnya. Memperlihatkan otot tangannya yang kekar. Lelaki itu melucuti pakaian gadis _raven_, memperlakukan dia seperti anak yang baru berusia tiga tahun. Ia bahkan melepas bra dan celana dalam yang basah kuyup. Tangannya yang panas menyentuh kulit gadis itu yang semakin dingin.

Ia telanjang. Lalu otaknya yang kebas memaksa logikanya berjalan, dengan cepat ia menyambar handuk yang berada di belakang. Menutupi bagian depannya yang polos. Laki-laki itu berjalan kearah samping si gadis. Ia sedikit tersentak tapi dilihatnya laki-laki itu memutar kran, mengatur suhu air yang dialirkan.

"Masuklah, semoga ini bisa membuat suhu tubuhmu menghangat," ucapnya kemudian. Tapi detik selanjutnya ia mengusap kepala si gadis mungil. "Daun, dirambutmu."

Tak berhenti disitu saja, lelaki _orange_ itu mengambil handuk yang digunakan oleh gadis Kuchiki, "Masuklah," ucapnya, ia minta dituruti.

Gadis itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan kosong walau hal itu tak berguna. Airnya terasa pedas, panas terhadap kulit dinginnya, dia tersentak lalu menggigil, berulang-ulang, sampai tulang-tulangnya sakit. Akhirnya hangat mulai menembus kulitnya, menjalar ke otaknya dan kelegaan menyelimuti dirinya, ia hampir menangis.

Beberapa saat setelah gemetar itu hilang, ia menyadari pintu kamar mandinya terbuka. Pria itu bersandar di kusen pintu, mengawasinya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya yang ramping.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya, ia berbalik sehingga menampakkan punggung kepadanya. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak, jelas tidak bisa," katanya datar. "Cucilah rambutmu, dispenser shamponya ada di bagian kirimu," ucapnya.

Dispenser shampo itu berwarna putih tulang tapi ada bagian transparannya, menampakkan warna dari beberapa shampo yang ada didalamnya. Kuchiki menekan dispenser warna _orange_, _citrus_ mungkin akan menenangkan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk, pria berambut _orange_ itu melangkah meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi. Sepertinya yang mengetuk si kepala plontos, Ikkaku. Si rambut _orange_ membuka pintu.

"_Master, _aku sudah membuatkan surat perjanjian, wanita itu tak akan bisa memanfaatkanmu maupun mengancammu," ucapnya keras hingga gadis Kuchiki itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Mulutnya berbisa sekali, apa salahnya aku meminta bantuan?" dengus gadis itu.

"Tenanglah Ikkaku, aku ingin melihat sampai mana dia akan bisa merayuku, aku hanya mengikuti alur," bisik Ichigo.

Pria berambut _orange_ itu kembali lagi ke kamar mandi, dan saat itu juga si gadis _raven_ berdiri dari _bath up _dan melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya lalu membersihkan sisa mandinya. Lelaki itu mendekat dengan membawa handuk.

"Sangat baik," pujinya. Ia memegang lengan si gadis Kuchiki.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini, apa kau juga menganggapku memanfaatkan kebaikanmu dan menjeratmu karena kau kaya? Itu cerita klasik," sungut Kuchiki.

Pria berambut _orange_ itu hanya menyungging senyuman, "Sekarang ini aku hanya ingin membantumu," jawab lelaki itu datar.

Kuchiki bertambah yakin, si _orange_ terlalu baik sehingga asistenya terlalu menghawatirkan wanita-wanita yang mendekati tuannya ini.

**Master with Orange Hair ©_SheWonGirl_**

Dua manusia berbeda jenis itu sudah duduk di kursi yang ada didalam kamar. Gadis itu sudah memakai kemeja putih milik pria berambut _orange_ dan ia membalutnya dengan selimut, agar menutupi kemeja transparan itu dan juga kulit kakinya, karena kebesaran ia tak jadi menggunakan celana milik lelaki berambut _orange_. Bajunya mungkin akan kering besok pagi, aneh memang _mansion_ sebesar itu tak punya mesin cuci. Mereka berdua menyeruput secangkir cokelat panas.

"Nona,-"

"Rukia, namaku Kuchiki Rukia," jawab gadis itu tersenyum, "Tadi aku belum menyebutkannya secara lengkap," lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu namaku?" tanya lelaki berambut _orange_ itu.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjaga _privacy_ mu, sekalipun itu namamu. Aku tak akan mencarimu walau aku berhutang budi padamu," jawabnya. "Aku kira melihat tubuh telanjangku sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan terima kasihku," lanjutnya.

"Baik Kuchiki_-san_, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak suka ada orang berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku melakukan penyelidikan," jawabnya datar.

"Tentang? Bukankah kau itu seorang akuntan?" tanyan pria _orange_ itu sedikit tak percaya.

"Jika kau seorang tuan muda, pasti kau kenal dengan keluarga Kurosaki."

'Ini menarik,' pikir pria berambut _orange_.

"Ya tentu saja, bukankah putra tertuanya yang pulang dari Amerika sudah dinobatkan menjadi direktur beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Benarkah? Aku mengambil cuti, jadi aku tak tahu," ucapnya tak percaya.

"Aku menyelidiki penggelapan uang sumbangan panti asuhan yang berasal dari Kurosaki Corp. Tiap 2 bulan Presdir Kurosaki menyumbangkan uangnya tapi jumlahnya berbeda dari laporan keuangan dan itu sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun."

"Dan kau mempunyai bukti kuatnya?"

"Cukup untuk membunuhku," jawab gadis itu dengan cengiran, "Jika mereka tahu aku mencarinya."

"Kau melakukannya secara rahasia?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau berfikir manajer keuangan perusahaan tak terlibat?"

"Lalu, setelahnya?" tanya si kepala _orange_.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyerahkannya pada direktur yang baru, bukankah kau bilang dia anak presdir?" tanya gadis _raven_ itu minta pandapat.

"Maksudku, kau akan minta imbalan?" tanya si pria _orange_. Ia menghirup aroma cokelatnya, dalam, lalu meminumnya lagi.

Gadis _raven_ itu terlihat menghela napasnya berat, menampakkan raut wajah yang kecewa. Si pria _orange_ menyadari perubahan itu, ambernya menatap lekat wajah porselen si gadis Kuchiki. Merasa ditunggu jawabannya, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dan meminta direktur menikahiku," jawabnya mantap.

Si pria _orange_ tersenyum tipis, ia hampir meledakkan tawanya jika tidak memperhatikan _image_-nya. Sedang gadis Kuchiki itu mengangkat cangkir cokelatnya lalu meminumnya.

"Maaf nona, tapi Ichigo lebih suka wanita penurut, kau itu terlalu aktif," jawabnya sambil menyungging senyum yang begitu ramah.

"Oh, jadi namanya_ strawberry_? Tapi seharusnya dia tahu, wanita penurut itu membosankan, mau atau tidak pun dia akan tetap menjadi salah satu kandidat _omiai_ ku," jawab gadis itu cerah.

"Untuk wanita menarik sepertimu, mungkin dia akan mengesampingkan prioritasnya," jawab si rambut _orange_, ia tidak hanya tersenyum manis tetapi senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku merepotkanmu sekali lagi?" ucapnya kalem, "Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku harus menghubungi nee_-chan_ ku." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Pria berambut orange itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benjolan dari dalamnya. Sebuah hp flip hitam yang ramping dan keren. Lalu menyerahkan hp itu pada Rukia. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang lalu memencet tuts-tuts angka yang menghubungkan dirinya pada ponsel kakak perempuannya, ia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya tadi begitu kedinginan bahkan hampir mati. Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan kedekat kaca, memperlihatkan kaki putihnya yang mungil. Mata amber pria berambut orange mengikuti siluet gadis raven itu, memperhatikannya dari ujung hingga ujung, tetapi kadang berhenti dibagian tertentu, mengamatinya lebih lama.

"Aku dibantu seorang tuan muda, dia sangat baik nee_-chan_ ... percayalah padaku, soal ban mobil, besok aku bisa menggantinya sendiri ... aku tutup nee_-chan_, selamat malam," ucap Rukia.

Si pria berambut orange berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia, saat Rukia berbalik dan berjalan mendekat padanya, pria berambut orange itu menariknya lalu mendorong gadis Kuchiki itu kearah ranjang. Pria itu menindih tubuh mungilnya, menarik lengannya keatas kepalanya dan memegangngnya dengan kuat.

"Berhati-hatilah nona, tidak semua pria itu anjing jinak, sebagian dari mereka bisa menjadi srigala," pria berambut orange itu berbisik pelan ditelinga gadis raven. Lalu pria itu mengubah letak kepalanya, ia menatap si gadis, gadis itu sedikit tersipu.

"Jika wajahmu berubah menjadi seksi seperti ini, mereka bisa semakin liar," ucapnya pada Rukia.

Gadis itu hanya memandang pria orange dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. Sedang pria antik itu hanya menyungging senyuman kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia, barulah bibirnya mengecup bibir tipis si gadis mungil. Ciuman itu memanas ketika si gadis tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menolak, ia seakan tersihir dan ciuman itu berakhir ketika si pria _orange_ memberi kiss mark di bawah telinga Rukia.

"Hen..tikan," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Pria bersurai _orange_ itu menghentikan aksinya kemudian berbisik, "Selamat malam nona,..." pria itu menjeda suaranya, "Rukia," bisikan yang terakhir mampu membuat tubuh gadis manis itu bergetar pelan. Pria itu menyadarinya dan menyunggingkan senyuman lagi. Barulah ia bangkit dan meninggalkan gadis itu yang sedikit terbengong. Ketika gadis itu sadar, ia memegang bibirnya.

"Hangat dan manis," gumamnya, "Ini gila."

**Master with Orange Hair ©_SheWonGirl_**

Ketika gadis itu membuka mata, hari sudah pagi. Gadis itu menggerakkan tubuhnya, menggeliat agar tak kaku. Dipinggir tempat tidurnya, pakaian yang ia kenakan kemarin sudah terlipat rapi. Diatas pakaian itu ada sebuh note kecil.

'_Nona, kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku tak sampai hati membangunkanmu, terima kasih atas ciuman kemarin, itu cukup untuk mengganti pajak handphone ku yang kau gunakan. Jika patner omiai Ichigo seperti dirimu aku yakin dia akan langsung melamarmu'_

Rukia hanya sedikit tak percaya ciumannya disamakan dengan tagihan telepon, segera ia mengganti kemeja milik si pria orange dengan kemeja dan celana panjang miliknya sendiri. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat. Ia sempat ingat, _mansion_ milik si pria orange ini hanyalah untuk tempat singgah. What? Menyayangkan sekali bukan?

Rukia segera berlari menuruni tangga, sepertinya dia memang ditinggal oleh si tuan muda berambut orange dan asisten plontosnya. Ketika ia keluar, ia melihat mobilnya sudah ada di depan _mansion _dalam keadaan sehat. Ban mobilnya sudah terganti, bagus dan rapi. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Dia bisa telat datang ke kantor jika tak segera kembali ke Karakura.

Butuh waktu dua setengah jam gadis itu mengendarai mobil Audi A-1 nya dari mansion ke kantornya _plus_ sepuluh menit yang ia habiskan di hotel milik kakak iparnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Belum juga ia mendudukkan pantat mungilnya, ia sudah dihampiri salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Rukia, segeralah pergi ke ruang direktur, dia memanggilmu," ucapnya.

"Karyawan biasa seperti aku kenapa bisa dipanggil dia? Menertibkanku karena aku cuti?" tanya gadis itu ragu. Tapi temannya hanya menggeleng pelan, tanda tak tahu, "Terima kasih, Ran," ucapnya lagi.

Gadis itu segera pergi. Sedikit tertatih karena dirinya tadi terjatuh karena _high heels_ yang dipakainya. Sebelum sampai di ruangan direktur, sepertinya Rukia melihat orang yang mirip dengan si kepala plontos. Tapi ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Apa hari kemarin begitu berkesan sampai ia berhalusinasi seperti itu? Tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu sampai didepan ruangan direkturnya. Ia mengetuk pintu sedikit keras.

"Masuk," ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Rukia menurut, ia membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekat kearah direkturnya. Kursi empuknya menghadap kearah jendela, jadi Rukia belum awas dengan sosoknya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan meja, dan kau pasti tahu betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui rupa direkturnya. Ia hanya bisa sedikit melongo. Lelaki itu bangkit, tak lain dan tak bukan si pria bersurai _orange_, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Aku Ichigo, salam kenal Rukia-_chan_," ucapnya.

"_God, you must be kidding _me," celetuknya tak percaya.

Dengan cepat pria orange itu memegang dagu Rukia, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Rukia lalu mengecup bibir mungiknya, begitu lama.

"Kapan kita menikah?" tanyanya. Napasnya berhembus pelan di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya sedikit terhuyung, kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya dan pria orange itu mendekapnya di dada bidangnya.

**E N D**

**19 September 2013 **

**Gimana mina, saya minta reviewnya ya. Maaf kalo endingnya gaje :^)**

Hiatus ku kaya seekor ayam yang ngangremin telur tapi ga pecah-pecah ya? #Pletaggg ampe ada reader yg ngatain kkk~ tapi terima kasih atas perhatiannya tp jangan kesinggung ama tulisan saya ini, saya malah seneng :3

Maaf neng, saya hiatus karena ga sempet ngetik, blum punya lepi sendiri soalnya, hehehe

Tiap kali mau ngetik malah ada ide buat fic2 baru,ya beginilah hasilnya.

Saya menunggu Review nya untuk fic ini, boleh saran dan kritik tapi saya ga terima kalo itu flame :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Ampe matipun Bleach milik Tite Kubo dan itu tak bisa diganggu gugat ._.

Pairing : IchiRuki

Genre : Romance

Rate : M for Save

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-

*Balasan review dibawah ya yg login q bales di inbox :D

Maaf karena updatenya terlalu lama soalnya kemaren sifa dan keluarga baru dapet cobaan, rumah kami kebakaran, jadi mina do'ain supaya rumah sifa bisa cepat balik lagi spt semula

MwOH ga jadi oneshoot, ini rencananya mau sifa buat sequel aja :D

**Sebelumnya di MwOH**

Gadis itu segera pergi. Sedikit tertatih karena dirinya tadi terjatuh karena _high heels_ yang dipakainya. Sebelum sampai di ruangan direktur, sepertinya Rukia melihat orang yang mirip dengan si kepala plontos. Tapi ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Apa hari kemarin begitu berkesan sampai ia berhalusinasi seperti itu? Tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu sampai didepan ruangan direkturnya. Ia mengetuk pintu sedikit keras.

"Masuk," ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Rukia menurut, ia membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekat kearah direkturnya. Kursi empuknya menghadap kearah jendela, jadi Rukia belum awas dengan sosoknya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan meja, dan kau pasti tahu betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui rupa direkturnya. Ia hanya bisa sedikit melongo. Lelaki itu bangkit, tak lain dan tak bukan si pria bersurai _orange_, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Aku Ichigo, salam kenal Rukia_-chan_," ucapnya.

_"God, you must be kidding me,"_ celetuknya tak percaya.

Dengan cepat pria _orange_ itu memegang dagu Rukia, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Rukia lalu mengecup bibir mungilnya, begitu lama.

"Kapan kita menikah?" tanyanya. Napasnya berhembus pelan di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya sedikit terhuyung, kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya.

Master with _Orange_ Hair ©_SheWonGirl_

"Kau nyaman berada di dekapanku?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

Gadis surai _raven_ itu bergerak kaku mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Ichigo. Pria berambut _orange_ itu menggodanya tetapi perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya. Si gadis _raven_ dengan cepat menatap direktur _orange_nya, beberapa kali ia sempat berkedip cepat.

"_Are you imposter?"*_ tanya Rukia dengan lugunya.

Direkturnya itu hanya menyungging senyuman manis pada Rukia. Lalu gadis itu menutup matanya, barulah tangannya terulur memegang pelipisnya.

"Maaf, direktur. Sepertinya kepalaku mendapat gangguan, bisakah aku permisi untuk pergi ke kamar mandi?" itu menggerakkan-gerakkan ujung kakinya.

Direktur _orange_nya itu menyadari tingkah Rukia karena tak sengaja kaki gadis itu menyenggol sepatunya, "Sepertinya kau tegang sekali. Apa tadi malam kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di _mansion_ku?" tanya direktur bersurai _orange_ itu. Dia memajukan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Rukia, sedang tangan kirinya mencoba menurunkan tangan kanan Rukia yang berada di pelipisnya.

Gadis manis bertubuh mungil itu bertambah syok, otaknya belum mau menerima kenyataan jika direkturnya ini memang bersurai _orange_ dan dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Tersadar juga betapa bodohnya dan polosnya dirinya kemarin mengungkapkan bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan si direktur Kurosaki Corp.

"Apa anda ingin mempermainkanku?" tanya Rukia antara linglung dan sadar. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Dengan cepat ia bergerak membenahi blazernya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan direkturnya.

Pria berbadan kekar itu hanya tersenyum lagi mendapati dirinya langsung ditanya _to the point_ seperti itu. Ambernya menatap hangat. Salah satu pertanyaan yang sudah ditebak oleh Ichigo. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti itu?" Ichigo ganti bertanya, mencari tahu pemikiran pada gadis mungil yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Wajah alim pun kadang bisa menipu," jawab gadis itu cepat. Ia menjawab sekenanya tapi itulah ayng dipikirkan oleh logika _innocent_-nya.

Pria _orange_ itu menyungging senyuman lagi. Sebelum sempat ia membuka suara gadis itu menyahut.

"Apa anda memang sangat murah senyum seperti ini?" ucap Rukia, gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan wajah penuh milik drekturnya. Menatap amber senja milik direkturnya dengan _amethys_ cerahnya.

"Mungkin," jawabnya singkat, ia hanya menyungging senyuman lagi. Senyuman manis itu begitu hangat dan begitu tulus.

Gadis itu menunduk lalu memainkan jemarinya barulah ia menatap Ichigo lagi, "Aku benar-benar harus ke kamar mandi direktur, jadi izinkan aku keluar, please," ucap Rukia, ia sedikit menyunggingkan cengiran antara tegang, menyesal dan beberapa perasaan yang sudah campur aduk, bahkan keringatnya mulai turun dari leher jenjang porselennya.

"Apa boleh buat? Baiklah, tapi segeralah kembali dan bawakan aku laporanmu," jawab Ichigo. Lelaki itu masih menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Gadis raven itu hanya menundukkan badannya, memberi salam sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan direktur _orange_ nya yang bercat biru muda dan putih. Gadis raven itu berjalan keluar, masih dengan kakinya yang sedikit sakit, tubuh mungilnya bergetar sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan direkturnya yang berbahan dari kayu oak. Gadis itu berbalik, membelakangi pintu itu kemudian Rukia jatuh terduduk disana sambil menutup mulutnya. Takdir begitu gila mempermainkan dirinya. Bagaimana nanti jika direktur _orange_nya itu menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita gampangan. Apa kata _nii-sama_nya jika _omiai_ yang telah direncanakan sudah Rukia hancurkan lima hari sebelumnya?

Begitu banyak orang-orang dan karyawan yang lalu lalang didepan Rukia, mereka menerka-nerka apa yang etrjadi pada gadis mungil nan manis itu – yang begitu eerrmm kurang lebih menyedihkan – ambruk didepan ruangan direktur dengan wajah yang pucat.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit gadis itu terduduk manis disitu. Beberapa kali ai dibujuk agar minggir dari situ dan dibawa ke klinik perusahaan, gadis itu menolak, bukan dengan kata-kata dari bibir tipisnya ettapi dari perilakunya. Dia sudah seperti wanita _amnesia_ yang mengenaskan.

Dari kejauhan asisten plontos milik direktur _orange_ itu berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia. Sedikit terkagum-kagum juga dirinya mengetahui gadis mungil itu sudah berada di depan ruangan direkturnya, bahkan mirip wanita yang sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh _master_nya.

"Dugaanku tepat bukan? Kau memang _stalker_ _master_ku, nona," ucap pria yang masih rukia ingat dengan nama Ikkaku.

Gadis itu memandang lelaki plontos dengan pandangan – terserah kau mau bilang apa – kemudian gadis itu menarik ujung jas lelaki plontos dan berusaha berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hey, nona apa kau gila? Kenapa menarik-narik bajuku?" tanyanya.

Rukia yang sudah berhasil berdiri lalu membuka suara, "Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menjadi _stalker_mu saja," ucapnya. Gadis itu lalu pergi dari hadapan lelaki plontos dengan terhuyung sedang Ikkaku masih terbengong, lalu sedikit begidik ngeri membayangkan gadis itu menjadi penguntitnya.

Master with _Orange_ Hair ©_SheWonGirl_

Gadis raven itu mencoba bertahan dari godaan – entahlah, mungkin aku menjabarkannya dengan cara yang keterlaluan – godaan dari direktur _orange_ dan godaan dari si kepala plontos. Dua godaan yang berbeda jenis dan sedikit menyebalkan. Gadis itu menuju departemen ruangannya, disana Rangiku Matsumoto sudah menungguinya, menyuguhkan wajah yang penuh pertanyaan.

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu berkata, "Nanti saja Ran," ucap gadis itu dengan sunggingan senyum. Gadis yang dipanggil dengan Ran itu hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah Rukia_-chan_."

Gadis raven itu segera menuju kursinya, ia mengambil berkas yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam sebuah bag folder sebelumnya. Gadis itu bergerak cepat, kibul sekali jika ia izin ke kamar mandi melebihi 25 menit, kecuali dia sakit diare.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 10, lantai ruangan direkturnya berada. Setelah ia keluar dari lift dan berbelok ke arah kiri, menelusuri lorong kantor kemudian ke kiri lagi, disitulah ruangan direktur _orange_nya.

Gadis manis itu gemetar lagi sebelum mengetuk pintu, ia belum bisa menghilangkan _nervous_-nya pada direktur _orange_. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu berbahan kayu _oak _itu terbuka dan sialnya gadis itu kaget. Ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan kepalanya jatuh duluan ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan orang yang membuka pintu itu belum menyadari dirinya karena ia tak melihat kearah pintu – kecuali setelah bunyi bugghhh – pada Rukia dan ternyata orang yang membuka pintu lebar-lebar itu si kepala plontos.

"Kau sedang tidak bergulat kan, nona?" tanyanya.

'Sialan benar,' umpat hati Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki _orange_ itu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Rukia, ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Rukia. Gadis itu sedikit terpesona akan jari-jari lelaki itu yang begitu panjang, barulah ia tersentak oleh pikirannya sendiri lalu menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dan Ichigo membantunya berdiri.

"Seharusnya kau membantunya terlebih dahulu Ikkaku, bukan mengatainya," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, sepersekian detik mata mereka bertemu tapi dengan cepat Rukia melengos, malu. "Maaf, aku membuat keributan," ucapnya cepat.

Lelaki plontos itu membungkuk, mengambil bag folder dan beberapa kertas yang tercecer.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih," jawabnya singkat.

Lelaki _orange_ itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu dengan cepat pembicaraan mereka yang terjadi didepan pintu diselingi oleh lelaki plontos.

"Milikmu nona," ucapnya, ia mengulurkan bag folder itu pada Rukia, "M_aster_, aku permisi, hati-hatilah padanya," ucapnya. Ia menatap Rukia tajam. Kemudian ia berlalu dari sana.

Gadis mungil itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku akan memanfaatkan waktuku, botak," ucap gadis itu sedikit mengeluarkan suara soprannya.

Ichigo yang berada di belakang Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Kemudian ia berujar, "Masuklah."

Gadis itu baru tersadar, ruangan direkturnya itu terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Didepan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit ruangan itu bercat putih. ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa dibuat untuk makan 6 orang serta disisinya -yang dekat pintu - ada sofa berwarna putih yang disusun berbentuk huruf L. Di dinding-dindingnya dekat pintu, dimana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh delapan lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi hingga sedemikian rupa menjadi bentuk yang indah - serangkaian objek duniawi - yang ditampilkan bersama-sama, mereka begitu menakjubkan. Dibelakang meja kerjanya terdapat rak-rak dan almari penyimpanan berkas.

"Duduklah," ucap Ichigo, ia berjalan menuju sofa, mendahului Rukia dan ia sudah duduk manis disana dan Rukia segera menyusulnya.

Kecuali lukisan, kantornya tampak bening, dingin, bersih dan klinis. Apakah ini mencerminkan pribadinya yang begitu OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder)#. Gadis itu duduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan terkaan tidak pentingnya yang begitu mencemaskan. Selanjutnya gadis itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang ada di dalam bag folder, merapikannya karena insiden terjatuh tadi. Ichigo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menunggu dengan sabar – harapan Rukia – gadis itu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat ke arah Ichigo, dia memperhatikan gadis itu, satu tangannya diletakkan di pangkuannya dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang dibibirnya. Gadis itu bisa mengerti, direktur _orange_nya itu mungkin menahan senyuman.

"Maaf," aku sedikit tergagap.

"Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan, Kuchiki_-san_," katanya.

"Apa anda tidak keberatan?"

"Setelah kau melalui masalah dan sibuk menyiapkannya? Kau baru bertanya padaku sekarang?" tanyanya halus.

Aku memerah lagi. Dia menggodaku? Aku harap! Aku hanya bisa berkedip padanya tanpa bisa menjawab, dan aku pikir dia merasa kasihan padaku karena ia mengalah. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan," ia mencoba meyakinkanku.

Setelah aku rasa dokumennya sudah tersusun rapi dan kupikir sudah benar, aku menyerahkannya. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lagi. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama ia membaca dan mencermati laporan dariku. Ia langsung berdiri begitu saja. Meninggalkanku duduk sendiri di sofa sedang dirinya membawa laporan itu ke meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil kotak putih lalu berjalan lagi kearahku. Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Sejenak aku berpikir tapi dia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lagi kemudian dengan terpaksa – dan hatiku melompat kegirangan – menerimanya. Ia membawaku ke kursi direktur.

"Duduklah," ucapnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu berujar, "Tentu tidak pantas," ucapku.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi istriku, nona, jadi menurutlah," jawabnya.

Aku dengan segera menurutinya karena ia memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. Setelah aku duduk dia berjongkok di depanku.

"Bukankah lututmu sakit sejak kau masuk ruangan ini yang pertama kali?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku. Aku menaikkan sedikit alisku. Begitu mudahnya dia mencairkan suasana diantara kami, mungkin dia menyadari aku sedikit kagok padanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku memperhatikanmu."

"Soal, errmmm.. omiai, apa kau serius padaku?"

Ia mendongak sebentar lalu berujar, "Tentu saja, aku tidak main-main, aku menyukaimu," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kau tidak bertanya apa alasanku?"

"Apa harus? Aku sudah mendengar dari kaa_-san_ku," jawabnya ramah. "Lebarkan kakimu," ucapnya.

Sedikit kaget juga aku mendengarnya, "Apa? Me..melebarkan kakiku? Ta..tapi aku memakai rok."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya santai, "Aku akan mengobati kakimu, apa kau malu sekarang, bukankah aku sudah melihat setiap lekuk tubuhmu?"

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku, "Bibirmu memang manis, tapi jika kau menggigitnya seperti itu aku jadi ingin ikut mencicipinya," ucapnya tanpa ragu.

"Apa?" desisku lantang. Tapi dia langsung berdiri dan menciumku, emhh... bukan, tepatnya menciumiku.

Master with _Orange_ Hair ©_SheWonGirl_

Aku menghidupkan _hair dryer_, mengeringkan rambut basahku. Ya, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, sebenarnya aku sudah pulang bekerja dari tadi, tapi begitulah, ada acara kencan sebentar – dia mengajakku makan es krim – ya aku tahu, hubungan kami itu _move forward too much_. Impossible mungkin jika dikatakan, tapi begitulah, tak bisa aku jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Katanya dia menyukaiku sudah semenjak pertama kali melihatku, ada pepatah bilang, 'Seorang laki-laki bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi seorang wanita bisa jatuh cinta setelah obrolan pertama,' dan menurutku itu benar.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ ku berbunyi, tanda panggilan masuk dari _nee-chan_ ku dan segera aku menjawabnya. Setelah mendapat telepon itu yang aku tahu, aku segera mengenakan _high heels_ku dan mengambil tas tangan, kemudian aku berlari ke depan rumah, menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menuju restoran tempat kakakku makan malam – oh ya, tadi aku diajak tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka, ya walau tentu saja waktu mereka pun juga diganggu oleh anak perempuannya, keponakanku Marika.

Kakakku menelepon karena terjadi masalah di hotel kakak ipar, sehingga mereka berdua segera pergi kesana – karena tidak mungkin membawa Marika bersama mereka – kakakku menitipkannya pada pemilik restoran – yang memang pemiliknya teman Byakuya _nii-sama_ – tetapi parahnya saat aku bertanya pada salah satu karyawan disana, _nee-chan_ku malah menitipkan Marika di meja VIP. Saat aku kesana – jika aku punya penyakit jantung – mungkin aku sudah mati. Meja itu sekarang ditempati Keluarga Besar Kurosaki, karena dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat bibi Masaki.

Aku yakin kakak perempuanku itu mengerjai aku! Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Pulang tanpa Marika, tentu tidak mungkin, tapi jika aku kesana dengan penampilanku yang sekarang ini tentu tidaklah etis.

Karena terburu-buru rambutku yang setengah kering aku kucir dua dibawah telinga. Aku hanya mengenakan _jumsuit denim _(celana kodok) pendek yang berbentuk X di bagian belakang dan pas di tubuhku dan tanktop putih bergambar _chappy_. Lalu aku melihat kakiku, dan betapa bodohnya aku, mengambil _high heels_ yang berwarna sama, berukuran sama, dengan tinggi yang sama, tetapi bermodel beda.

'Aku mengutukmu, _nee-chan_,' umpatku.

Mau tak mau aku harus mendatangi mereka – pinjam bajupun percuma, rrr – Nasibku sial, tsk.

"Selamat malam," salamku pada mereka. Aku membungkuk sebentar.

"Selamat malam bibi, Presdir dan juga direktur, apa kabar," ucapku, aku menyungging senyuman yang ku tunjukkan untuk dua orang gadis yang bersama mereka, tentu tak di beritahupun aku tahu mereka berdua adik dari direktur orange-ku.

Bibi Masaki menyambutku dengan hangat, " Waa, Rukia-_chan_. Lama tidak bertemu," Presdir tersenyum lebar, dua anak perempuannya juga sedang direktur tersenyum manis.

"Duduklah dulu," ucap bibi Masaki lagi.

"Tidak usah bibi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu, lagipula Marika juga sudah tertidur, akan sangat tidak enak jika bibi makan malam sambil memeganginya," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa nee-san, duduklah. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang berambut hitam.

"Jika sudah bagaimana kalau minum kopi?" tanya anak gadis yang satunya, yang berambut pirang.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut Kuchiki-san, banyak dari kami yang memintamu," ucap Presdir.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum lalu ia memandang Ichigo, ia hanya balas tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata. Meminta Rukia menuruti ucapan ayahnya. Barulah Rukia duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Ah, _nee-chan_, kau penggemar _chappy_ ya?" ucap si gadis pirang.

"Kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Rukia tersenyum dan gadis itu menjawab dengan pandangan sumringah dan berbinar.

Master with _Orange_ Hair ©_SheWonGirl_

"Rukia-_chan_, kau kesini tidak mengendarai mobil kan?" tanya bibi Masaki.

"Tidak bibi, aku tadi naik taksi," jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu biar Ichigo saja yang mengantarmu," ucap Presdir.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan direktur," jawab Rukia. Sekarang Marika sudah berpindah tangan padanya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, tunggulah didepan, aku akan mengantarkanmu," ucap Ichigo. Ia menyungging senyuman manisnya lagi.

"Tapi,..."

"Menurutlah," sela Ichigo.

"Baiklah, terima kasih bibi, presdir atas makan malamnya, sampai jumpa lagi Karin-_chan_, Yuzu-_chan_," ucap Rukia, ia membungkuk memberi salam. Adik Ichigo menjawabnya dengan antusias.

Gadis itu dan Ichigo segera berjalan menjauh. Tapi setelah beberapa meter Ichigo kembali lagi ke hadapan mereka.

"_Kaa-san_, aku tahu ini rencanamu, dia sedikit syok tadi, kau pikir aku dan Rukia belum pernah bertemu karena dia mengambil cuti kan?" ucap Ichigo

"Jadi ...?" tanya Ibunya.

"Percepat saja pertunanganku, aku menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaiku lagipula aku sudah pernah menelanjanginya dan memandikannya," jawab Ichigo, dengan cepat ia meraih kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas meja, pergi dari sana dan menyusul Rukia.

"Ternyata anakku tidak homo," ucap Presdir, tiba-tiba ia sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kau pikir karena Ikkaku _protective_ padanya maka ia kekasinya begitu, dasar tou-san bodoh" ucap Karin.

"Sejak kapan _nii-chan_ku jadi _pervy_ begitu Karin-_chan_?" tanya Yuzu, ia menyeret jepit strawberry yang ada di kepala pirangnya.

Sedang Mama Masaki sepertinya senang sekali. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman aneh tetapi masih manis. 'Aku akan segera punya cucu,' pikirnya.

**T B C**

**10 Oktober 2013**

_* "Apa kau gadungan," _

_# gangguan obsesif kompulsif : Nyari sendiri di google yah xD__ Salah 1 obsesinya itu semuanya, apa-apa miliknya harus bersih._

**Rin-chan :** Amiiinn dah di doain say, ya ini q buat chapteran aja, makasih ya udah review, cepetan dibaca juga :D

**Guest : Kamu** ada dendam pribadi ya sama saya u,u wong saya sharenya di fb itu ke Ichiruki Fic tu grup aja udah grup rahasia, klo share di fb itu kan hak saya, wong saya juga ngetagnya cuma 3 orang itupun Kpop lovers. La kalo saya kehilangan uang buat ke warnet emang kamu yg gantiin? Kamu paling Cuma author iri kan, belum tentu yg review disini saya kenal semua, ayo kita aja yg kenalan face to face gitu :3

**loly jun : Kkkk**~ oke, udah ku buatin harus dibaca ya xD Makasih udah review say :D

**Guest : Engga** ah, lanjutannya aja xD Makasih udah review say :D

**Qren: Semangat '-')9** makasih ya udah review, ni kukasi lagi xD

**Guest : Kkkk~ oke aku TBC in**, dibaca lagi yah :D Makasi sebelumnya udah review :3

**UL : Makasi** sebelumnya udah review :3. Hahaha, ini deh q kasi chap lanjutannya :D

**Asd : kkkk~ **Ia kebetulannya cepet bgt juga progresnya ya xD Gpp-gpp, makasih udah review, datang lagi di chap 2 ya say :D

**Qren : Semangat**, ini mau tak jadiin multichap, makasih ya udah review, semoga chap 2 ini kmu baca lagi :D

**Ambeoo : Oke,** aku kabulkan permintaanmu nak #Slap Makasih ya say udah review :D wah, makasih banget q jadi yang pertama, maaf g bisa langsung update lgi, semoga kamu chap 2 nya baca ya

**The Amor Goddess** : Oke kohai baik hati :D Makasih udah review, aku ga akan kalah sama flamer norak :D, engga papa, ga login udah ninggalin komentar aja q udah seneng :3

**AhitoKurosaki :** Hai adek, makasih udah review :3 hahaha, maaf langsung jleb gitu ya xD Ini deh ga jd aku buat oneshoot. Dibaca yah :D

**ice cream scoop** : Makasih say :D, Hehe, ga bisa ngabulin sequel soalnya ini q jadiin multichap aja ya xD Mau kan?

**rini lusiana II :** Wah makasih say :D Engga papa kok, udah review aja udah seneng, oh ya ini chap udah lanjut nanti dibaca ya :3

**Darries :** Makasih say dah review :3, oh ya ini tak jadiin multichap wkwkwk, kalo asli pasti dah ditendang ama Rukinya, xD Oke say, pokoknya kalo ga sibuk pasti langsung tak lanjut :D


End file.
